


X

by dioor



Category: BTOB, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: ??idkhowtotag, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sext, crackship, this is just gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 02:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dioor/pseuds/dioor
Summary: Um





	X

**Author's Note:**

> minhyuk x is..Monsta X minhyuk..btw

It was 2am.

He opened his notifications to see something from Minhyuk; Monsta X’s Minhyuk.

_“Surprise”_

The message had a video attachment. Minhyuk opened it to see the brunet laying on his stomach in an oversized sweater on his bed with his legs up, his sweater paws holding his face up as he stared at the camera, his gaze seemingly having a conversation with the lens.

Minhyuk wasn’t dating Minhyuk, and they weren’t the closest of friends. They were basically friends with benefits, Minhyuk getting too flirty and bold one day and Minhyuk X getting too touchy, inevitably leading to a heated make out session and etc. They didn’t talk for a while after that, until Minhyuk X showed up at his place looking frustrated, confused, and definitely pent up. They both decided it wouldn’t hurt to relieve themselves given that they were friends and both really needed the release. After that it was just routine.

Minhyuk continued watching the video, confused as to why the other sent him it at all. His question were answered when the boy laid back.

The brunet was now on his back, with his knees up. He was wearing a black thong. It was tied on both sides of his hips, the back of it barely visible in his ass. Minhyuk grunted at the sudden lewdness on his phone, betrayed by the innocent opening. The boy on the screen seemed to already be lubed up, as there was a shiny substance while he traced his fingers around his hole, the back of the panties slightly covering his entrance. He turned his attention back to his panties, untying one string at a time, and throwing the panties to the side to reveal his nudity. He was already hard, probably from stretching himself earlier, the thought of it making the other Minhyuk grow inside of his pants. He saw the Monsta X member reach towards something on the left and his eyes widened when he realized what it was.

Minhyuk X had at least three different toys in his hand now. He watched the brunet take an insanely thick, pink, and pulsing dildo to his entrance. The boy in the video let out a sweet moan as he barely touched his entrance with the dildo, his hips twitching at the touch, clearly wanting to buck forwards. Minhyuk groaned at the sight, his anticipation and something else growing. Minhyuk X was now pressing the rest of the toy in, panting at the pressure of the thickness inside of him and biting his lip ate the pain as it stretched him as wide as he seemingly could go. He didn’t waste any time and began to thrust the dildo in and out, not really needing to arch it in different directions given the size. He started slowly, keeping a rhythm with both the toy and his hips, obviously feeling it all given the louder moans, which somehow sounded like music to the others ears. The visual was making Minhyuk impatient, wishing he was making him cry like that him rather than a piece of plastic. He noticed Minhyuk X start to go a little faster, his panting and yells getting quicker while he lost his rhythm. Just as he seemed to be cumming, he snatched the dildo out with a loud screaming gasp. The action confused Minhyuk, until he saw what was next. Minhyuk X stroked his dick a few times, stilling panting but letting a soft moan escape, He spreaded the precum on his shaft and hand, then moving said hand to his ass to massage both of his cheeks and spread them apart, giving the camera lens a perfect view at his now loose, pink and glossy hole. He rubbed his hole with two fingers, then spread the remnants of precum and lube on his ass, to slap it, hard. It left a reddish pink hand mark on his ass, the pain making him grunt. Minhyuk was already extremely anxious, wanting, almost a needing to see how this creative boy would make himself orgasm. He was unconsciously bucking his hips, the others dirty actions making him leak. He didn’t know why he wasn’t jerking off to this yet, and decided to whip out his already hard cock, taking the lube in his nightstand to slather it on his shaft and slowly start to pump as he continued to watch his phone, his eyes attentive. Minhyuk X had two fingers, on both hands, hooking his shiny hole wide and open, for the world to see. He then slid them out to grab a bottle of lube from the side, and scissored himself open, his hole stretched wide, a void of pure lust. He poured the lube in his ass, his soft pants still audible as the lube spilled out as his entrance contracted. Minhyuk was already quickening the pace on his dick, his mouth agape as he wondered what other crazy things this boy could do. He gave his balls some attention, and returned to get himself off, his hands slipping and sliding on his cock even quicker, moans escaping at the overly erotic video. Minhyuk X then took the fingers out, his entrance fully clenched now, to move one of his hands back to it. He his was now fully tilted back, his back arched, and his hand approaching his asshole again to have four fingers hook up into him, grinding it on his walls, and then flicking them out, some lube going along with them. He whined at his own touch, then took the same hand to make a fist, plunging it into his now very stretched hole. He hissed at the feeling, still rolling his hips though, making the person on the other screen quicken his pace again with a loud gasp and moan. Minhyuk x began angling his wrist so that his knuckles would hit the right spot, as well as rocking his hips into the self-fuck. The sight was more than enough for Minhyuk, who was shocked at the boy in the video but immensely turned on. He pants were getting quicker, and dryer. He was now bent on his knees, trailing his lubed hand from his dick to his sack, to bring those to his own virgin hole, (he can’t help that he’s a natural born top) teasingly brushing and rubbing on it, the foreign feeling completely new and unfamiliar yet euphoric to him, even if a finger wasn’t in. Minhyuk x was now going faster, his fist miraculously moving against the inside of him, his wide asshole tightening around his arm as he we faster, his moans getting more impatient and needy. He moved his sweater up his torso, his pale chest now exposed. He took his free hand and slid it up his stomach as he fucked himself, stopping at his erect pink nipples. He then put those fingers in his mouth, making them wet, and moved them back, to fondle his nipples. He moaned a small _“please”_ at his touch, squeezing and rubbing on himself as he bit his sweater to hold it up. The sight was beautiful. The pure lust radiating from his phone screen was unlike anything he’s ever seen. The boys brown unruly hair barely covering his face, his pretty pink lips bruised and swollen by himself, the mesmerizing pace he kept while he fucked himself, and moreover, the sweet sounds of love escaping his lips. Just as he thought Minhyuk X would start stroking himself to reach his climax, he heard his name. Minhyuk X was now going even quicker than before, bucking and fucking like his life depended on it, his hand no longer touching on his chest as he was screaming his own name with his fist thrusting in and out of him with a toughness that could be heard in the video. The other felt it coming too and quickened the pace on his cock, moaning loudly now, his eyes still glued to his phone screen. At last, Minhyuk x began to shoot white strings of cum all over his chest, screaming sporadically at his intense orgasm and still hitting his deep gspot with his hand. He gasped and his chest heaved, his orgasm seemingly ending. Minhyuk was close too, and then he heard it. A soft, whiny, _“Minhyuk, ah, fuck.”_ came front his phone. Minhyuk reacted with a loud grunt, his climax finally being reached as he aggressively pumped his cock to get the last of it out. He panted, his blond hair sticking to his forehead, yet still focused on the brown haired boy in the video. “Damn.”

Minhyuk X was still trying to catch his breath, and removed his fist from himself with a soft groan. He sat up on his knees, his sweater now covering his nudity. He was looking at the camera with a pretty smile, looking mischievous yet shy at the same time. He took his lubed hand and took it under his sweater to scoop up some of his cum. He licked one finger clean, agonizingly slow, maintaining eye contact with the camera. Minhyuk could almost feel himself getting painfully hard again as the other took out his fingers, still smiling straight to the camera. The brunet then leaned closer to the camera and that was it. The video ended.

**Author's Note:**

> so


End file.
